The Company We Keep
by deadlyXprey
Summary: the greatest trick I ever played was playing you ...any spelling errors are mine, and thus like i don't own these character but if i did...
1. The Company We Keep

~The greatest trick I played was playing you~

He doesn't remember Asgard being this cold, then again he had never been strung up in the dungeon before either. How long had he been condemned here, deep beneath the warmth and comfort of 'his' palace. Though it wasn't his, it had been, it should have been...if not for his oaf of a brother, no that babbling idiot wasn't his brother. Loki rubs his face against his sore abused arm trying in vain to dislodge the gag, he would scream if he thought it would do any good. He leans his head back nervous laughter fills the mind, 'oh how the might have fallen.' he would deny the salt of icy tears that slide down his cheeks stinging the to raw flesh beneath the muzzle. His whole body aches, even he had his limits it would seem. He pulls again on the fetters holding his wrists only to hiss in pain as warm blood weeps from the wounds he has already caused himself. Loki resigns himself to just blankly stare at the other wall; before letting his head lean on his arm.

Sif watches Thor pace from one corner of the room of her room to the other. "Thor?" she asks worry emanating from her tone. She sighs in resignation and slight anger as he ignores her again, as he has for the past hour. "THOR!?" Sif finally yells, standing abruptly to grab his arm, "Enough of this! If there is something you wish to say then by Odin say it." when his eyes meet hers, she looks away not able to bear the anger … no not the anger the unrelenting sadness found in those eyes.

"Is it not enough?"

Sif looks at him with more worry than before his voice seems to small, to fragile, to ask what he means, and yet she does. "Is what not enough?" she isn't shocked when he doesn't answer just waves a hand to the floor and begins to pace again. Sighing in something a kin to contempt she throws her arms up, "Thor just go the hour is late and the morning is almost upon us." he looks like a kicked dog as he leaves, causing her to wince, 'just go see him...' is what she had wanted to say, but that is more of a conversation than she is ready for. Sif pulls her robe closer as she closes the balcony window the icy air blowing her black tresses into her face hiding her solemn expression. She didn't want to see him suffer such sorrow;but to her it is misplaced. Loki is getting the punishment he deserves maybe it's wrong of her to think this; but she thinks it none the less. "I just pray Thor doesn't do anything rash." Sif whispers to herself as she reclines once more on her bed, pulling the covers over her body she drops her robe to the floor.

Thor stops in front of the embellished wooden door nothing particularity different from the hundreds of others in the many halls in the palace. The carvings seem to glow faintly in the rising sunlight piercing through the stained glass window opposite the door. His hand reaches out and touches the door's carvings smiling sadly as memories filter through his mind. He knows there is no one on the other side of the door, that the room just behind is dust filled and barren. He presses his forehead on it anyway, voice low and filled with emotion as he speaks things he wouldn't dare say to the man whose room this used to be. He speaks of all the things he could never say, of all the things that now would never be. His musings are interrupted by the sound of someone walking down the corridor, he lifts his head slightly and gazes through thick stands of blonde hair. He is greeted by his mother who stands there looking all the part of a worried mother.

"Thor are you still not sleeping my dear son?"

He offers up a weak smile but does nothing to hide the darkening circles under his blue eyes. He sheepishly grins at his mothers disapproving look, before leaning away from the door. "I am fine, mother, please do not worry so." Thor stands back and stares out the window.

"Then it would do well to tell your mother what has her son up at all hours of the nite since his return?" Frigga offer up a genuine smile, offering her arm for Thor to take, "Walk with we shall talk."

"Mother, there is really nothing wrong." Thor says but hooks his arm in his mothers and walks anyway. "I really have nothing to talk about, mother."

"As you have said, but I dare say that you are not being honest." Frigga shrugs and waves a hand, before stopping in front of a plain wooden door. "I believe what you and whom you seek is through here?" she smiles softly, and holds up a single golden key.

Thor's eyes widen, "Mother I can't, this is... I think sleep is all that I need."

"You are as bad at spinning tales as your father, Thor Odinson." Clicking her tongue she presses the key into his opened hand. "Go before..." Frigga sighs sadly employing her son to just this once listen.

Thor tightens his fist around the key, "How long as it been,Mother, since that day?" Thor asks honestly time had been slipping from him though he wasn't sure why he cared about time.

"Long enough for the ground to start freezing." Is all she replies as she walks away.

Thor slips the key into his pocket and turns away from the door, his mother has long since disappeared from view leaving him to hover in his own despair. He turns back to the door placing his hand on it, the icy chill emanating from it makes him shiver, 'I can not see you, not yet, not while you still loathe the very sight of me.' He turns on his heels and walks back down the winding corridor. The moon is but a sliver in the sky before he finds himself standing before his own chambers, eyes heavy with sleep and something he doesn't dare think about. Something more primal and akin to despair.

Thor grasps the handle before pausing the feeling of eyes watching him makes his body go rigid. He scans the hall only to find it empty, shaking his head he pushes the door to his room open. Slight surprise filling his features as he finds his room not as vacant as he thought it should be.

"Surprise is not something I have seen from you in a long time, Thor." Sif laughs at his sour expression, "Oh by the gods

when was the last time I was in your chambers?"

Thor lips split into a smile, "Far to long... and yet.."

"And yet you wish me to leave?" Sif tries to hide the hurt in her eyes before laughing nervously, "If you wish to be alone then I will take my leave."

"I did not say as much..." Thor smiles eyes lighting up, "I would further cut off my hair then kick you out fair maiden." He laughs, bowing deep arms spreading out wide.

"That would sure be a sight to behold you with out your golden locks thunderer...a rather sad one at that." Sif looks away her own hand tangling in her dark tresses a dark look setting in her eyes.

Thor winces remembering Loki's jealous trick on Sif, he treads carefully across the room as if it were not his own. His hand falling on Sif's own, "Beauty is..." He stops speaking when she her eyes turn to dangerously dark, he would have to word this delicately though that is not something he is used to nor as his...as he is or was constantly reminded of.

"Word this carefully Lightning thief." Sif growls out, hand pulling out of Thor's.

Thor smiles and weaves his hand through her hair, "Then let us forget the past..." 'if only for the moment.


	2. Primal lust

Paste your

"_Thor don't let them do this to me." Loki pants eyes fixing on the portal opening before him, "please I am begging you don't let them!" Thor shrugs slamming Mjölnir down, "You deserve this for what you've done to everyone. For all the games you've played on all of us! Why would I help you? You are nothing to me a useless waste of breath and space." Thor glares before spitting on the ground in front of Loki. "I only wish I could kill you with my own hands, not see you banished from Asgard!" _

_"__B-brother please save me!" Loki screams as Thor heft's his great hammer over his shoulder before turning away._

_"__Let him be gone from all of Asgards sight." Thor smiles wide before turning once more to his shackled brother, "Brother?! I would rather die a thousand ways than ever call you brother again, prince of lies!" Thor laughs at the shocked and hurt expression on the traitors face. "Cast him out, none shall every hear your lies where you are going, 'brother'." Thor spits out the last word with such venom, such hatred and disdain. _

_"__You will pay dearly for not helping me now THOR!" _

"THOR!"

Thor jerks awake sweat coating his body, eyes wide he gasps for breath.

"T-Thor what happened?" Sif asks brushing a lock of sweat soaked hair out of Thor's eyes, "Please tell me?"

Thor works his throat, opens his mouth but for the life of him he can't make words come out. He turns his head to meet Sif's worried eyes.

"Will you not tell me?" Sif asks voice high from worry and anger.

"It was just a dream..." Thor offers up voice rough with to much emotion. "A silly night terror."

Sif huffs before throwing the blankets off her body and standing up, "Is there nothing else, Thor, nothing! Do you not trust me with what ever seems to be eating at your very soul!" She yells but it comes out as only a whisper, her chest heaves with anger, fist ball up at her sides, "I have half a mind to..."

"To what Sif, beat it out of me? Or throw yourself at me until I break down and tell you?" Thor winces as her palm sears a print on his cheek...

"How dare you..." She turns from him hiding the tears standing in her eyes, "You sound like him!"

The bed creaks under Thor's weight as abruptly stands, "I sound like who!"

Sif stiffens at the heavy hand that falls on her shoulder, squeezing just hard enough to make her wince. "Your hurting me..." Sif tries to pull her shoulder out of his grasp only to have it tighten more. "L-Let go of me unless you wish to lose that hand!" Sif turns her head to the side to look Thor in the eyes, "I said .go!"

Thor leans in lips pressing to her ear, "I sound like who, Sif?" voice no more than a dangerous growl.

"You sound like..." Sif swallows hard berating herself for ever had said anything in the first place, she should have just smacked him and stormed out. "Loki!" She stiffens preparing for whatever he is going to do, but she is not prepared for this... "Thor, I didn't mean that...I said it out of anger..."Sif turns around to face him, only to find him staring at the ground with an unreadable expression on his face. "We all...

"You are right...it is I that should be sorry to have accused you of such things." Thor looks up sheepishly through his hair, "Forgive me if I hurt you."

Sif smiles before reaching down and lifting his face to look at hers, "Don't punish your self over thing that can not be changed, It will not change what the fates have written." Leaning down she threads her hands through his hair, lips coming to rest on his ear. "You more than any one should know, that something once broken can never be fixed." Pulling back she searches the depth of his eyes.

"True twice over, but is it not in my nature to tempt fate?" Thor tilts his head up until his lips find hers, tongue teasing the plush skin. He smiles wide against her lips when she shivers against him, opening her mouth to suck and lick his tongue.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Thunderer?" Sif asks playfully before worrying his bottom lip between her teeth.

Thor swallows hard his voice shaky, "Is it working?"

"Perhaps, shall we find out?" Sif doesn't wait for a response before pushing Thor back onto the bed, and straddling his thighs. Leaning down she captures his mouth, before sliding her hands up his arms, she captures each wrist and pins them above his head. "Do not move." She grins seductively before standing up. Grabbing the tie from her robe, she leans down to capture his wrist's and bind them. She tugs on the bindings knowing that if he really wanted to he could get free. She watches his eyes widen and laughs softly, before sliding back on his lap. She runs her hands over every inch of him, her lips following until he his moaning beneath her. Her tongue leaves a warm trail of saliva as she drags it across his lips, before she claims them.

Thor trembles, squeezing his eyes closed he tries to fight the urge to move his arms, to grab her. The firm bite on his neck causes his eyes to jerk open, he looks down at her.

"Eyes open!" Sif growls, licking his neck before biting down again and sucking hard, the flesh beneath turning a breath taking shade of purple and black, as the blood vessels rupture under her teeth and tongue. She laps at the abused skin drawing moans and curses from her lover. Leaning up she places a small nip on his ear lobe, before blowing cool air over the warm wet flesh. She smiles against his neck, as his skin prickles from the cold. She watches his eyes start to close, smirking she rolls her hips forward, grinding into the hard flesh of his cock. The motion causes his eyes to widen again, her name falling from his lips as if it is the last thing he ever wants to speak.

Biting her own lip she leans up, hand carding through her hair, she continues to roll her hips in slow patterns. Sif gasps at the feeling body trembling and aching with the same need she can feel beneath her. Unable to stop she slides her own hands down her body, rubbing the pads of her fingers over her nipple, whining as pleasure races down her spin. She tilts back carefully balancing one delicate hand on Thor's thigh. She stretches her legs farther apart, letting his eyes fall on her wet cunt. She moans as her hand traces around her belly button, before sliding down to tease her thighs; before she lets them sink into the warm wet space between them. Gasping Sif throws her head back, spine arching into a taunt bow. She thrust her fingers slowly, a maddening pace before removing them. Leaning forward again she places a hand on Thor's chest, lifting her wet fingers to her mouth.

Sif watches Thor's mouth form silent words before settling finally on a growl, the binding around his wrists tearing slightly. "Is there something you 'need' Thor?" She asks playfully leaning in close enough for her scent to catch him, she laps at her fingers tracing her tongue over the wet flesh. "Do you wish to taste me, to feel the warmth of me as you bury your tongue deep in my body?" She doesn't wait for the response for she knows from the darkening in his eyes, and the quickening of his heart under her full breast that he does. She steadies her self, knees pressing indents into the bed on either side of his head. She undoes his wrist, placing them on her breasts, his fingers tug and pinch her nipples. Sif presses her hips down further letting his hands slowly tickle their way down her body; before settling on her hips.

Thor smiles against her thigh, biting down hard enough to hurt but not enough to break the skin. He sucks hard on the flesh worrying it between his teeth, until the mark mirrors the one on his neck. He loves the feeling of her whining, skin heating up until sweat beads on it, slick and warm to the touch. He growls flipping her over, he wraps his arms around her hips, draping them over his shoulders. Thor laughs at the surprised expression on her face, before he changes it to one of complete unbridled lust. He pushes his tongue against her clit, teasing, drawing patterns and letters, flicking and tickling. She is whining and gasping and begging for him to take her, to make her see stars, to bury himself in her until she screams for him to stop. He blows cool breath on her heated flesh, before grabbing her tight ass and pulling her up further to plunge his tongue inside her.

Sif moans hands tearing at the sheets under her, nails ripping small holes as she tries to grind on that tongue. She begs with her eyes, pleads with her tongue. If Thor notices he doesn't do a damn thing just continues to thrust his tongue in slow measured maddening movements. Teasing her torturing her, until all she can do is squeeze her eyes closed and scream under him. When he stops hands loosening their grip on her back and ass, she jerks away, mustering all the strength she has left to slam him to the bed. Her eyes are feral and dark, hair sticking to her sweat soaked forehead.

"Is something the matter Sif? Is there something you want?" Thor asks voice thick, he swipes his tongue out to taste her on his lips. The only answer he receives is the slow torturous motion of her pressing his aching cock deep inside of her.

document here...


	3. Rituals Of Torment 1

Loki isn't aware of time, being down here time seemed to cease all existence. All he knows is pain, pain from the muzzle, pain from his arms being stretched out above him, all ending all crushing pain. The pain he can bear, as it seems to pale in consideration to the infinite loop of memories that plague his being at the moment is however another torment all in its own. The broken dreams and promises he can bear to witness; the shame is what continuously brings the salt of tears to his eyes, burning their way down his cheeks as they have many a times over. He shivers yet it is not from the cold but from the depths to which his despair now brings him. He aches to kneel, to lay, to do something other than stand here bound for the how ever long he think they seem fit.

It is not long before he lets the untruth of his image fade, he has spent far to much energy thus far keeping it in place. He hangs his head as the color bleeds from his fingertips down his arms, leaving a path of deep blue in it wake. 'shame' this is the ultimate shame he thinks, as he watches the far wall through blood red eyes. Yet shame is something he should have been accustom to by now, always living in the shadow of that oaf of a brothe...no not brother you couldn't loathe a brother as much as he hated Thor. Even with the magic text etched carefully into each set of tie downs he wore, it could not stop what he really was. The thin star dusting of frost extends in every direction from his feet, spreading over the walls and ceiling. He laughs though one would not have heard, just a quick bark of misery.

Loki would have curled up in the frost if he could have let it bite his already frost bitten skin, but that is a luxury even he does not have. Closing his eyes, Loki tries to think of anything else but the past.

Thor rolls over, trailing his fingertips over Sif's bare spine, "My Goddess." he whispers leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her shoulder. Smile widening as she whines in her sleep before shifting closer to his body. Thor lays back, head turning toward the balcony windows, he watches the gray clouds swirl blink out the moon. Thor sits up carefully pressing his pillow to Sif's back before standing up, he pads slowly over to the doors, hands pressing against the chilled glass. Leaning in he touches his forehead to the window, breath fogging it up before quickly disappearing. Thor lets his mind wander down the halls until he finds that door, he casts a quick glance over his shoulder; before walking over and grabbing his clothes. 'sleep well.' he thinks as he quietly pulls the door open. The hall is chilly to his bare feet, but he doesn't mind, he has to get to finish this.

The blank door seems further than it was this afternoon, or maybe he is lost, perhaps on purpose he thinks. Thor stops, casting an anguished look at the floor; before bringing his hand up to the doors handle. This couldn't be that bad, if he has to put it on the list of things that it could compare to it would be something like being hit by a spear. He shakes himself before pushing it open, the cold hit him like a hammer, knocking the breath out of him. Thor grabs the ring of keys hang on the back of the door. Throwing caution to the winds, Thor treads down the granite stairs. He rubs his hands together wondering how much farther down he has to go. His answer is searing pain, Thor jerks stepping backwards up the stairs. The soles of his feet throb with pain as he looks down the stairs at the frost covering the last few stairs. 'Brother seems to be in a jovial mood.' Thor tears a piece of his shirt off and wraps the thick fabric around his abused feet; before heading back down the stairs. The cloth barely blocks out the bitter cold of the frost, he follows the trail to the door at the end of the hall. He pauses standing in the light that is shining from with in, before reaching into his pocket for the ring of keys.

Thor's eyes widen in amazement and wonder, the cell looks like something out of a fairy tale. A fine blanket of frost and snow makes every surface shimmer and twinkle, he brings a hand up to his eyes, the light seeming to bright. He casts his glance to the twinkling frost encasing metal, eyes sliding down to the blue expanse of Loki's back. He can't stop the pity from filling the depths of his eyes, even encased in stone beneath the ground, his brother creates beauty.

Loki's eyes jerk open, he grinds his teeth behind the gag, 'of course as if my eternal torment is not enough.' He can feel his brothers eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. If his brother expects him to even register his presence he is sorely mistaken. He would rather spend an eternity in torment then have to listen to his brothers sap story of how he messed up and how sorry Loki should be. Loki rolls his eyes as the silence continues, he finally decides to just get this over with. Twisting in his bonds, he turns to face his brother, fiery red locking with icy blue. Loki cocks his head to the side, as his eyes scan over Thor's face, 'pity' is etched in every feature. 'Pity' He wants to scream, 'I don't need your pity.'

Thor smiles but it does not quite touch his eyes, "B-Brother?"

Loki narrows his eyes, rubbing the muzzle on his shoulder, 'well this is a one sided conversation, how quaint.'

Thor takes a couple steps forward ignoring the tension in the room, his hand strokes the key buried in his pocket, "Will you behave if I..." Thor hold the key up so his brother can see it, before moving closer, "Please behave Loki." reaching behind his brothers head he hisses at the ice freezes his fingertips. The tie clanking to the floor seems comically loud given the silence now befalling them both.


	4. Game Set

Loki takes a sweet breath in through his mouth, jaw aching as he moves it. He jerks down on the shackles, "If you please."he waits for Thor to speak, to act , to do something other than stand there staring at him. Loki rolls his eyes, rattling the chains again, "Unlock these as well."

Thor contemplates the request, eyes looking at his brothers chaffed and broken skin, "Does it hurt?" Thor says, genuine curiosity and worry in his tone.

"Does what hurt?" Tiling his head to the side he gives his brother a puzzled look.

Thor does not say anything just takes a couple painful steps forward. His fingers pressing against the flesh of his brothers face, he jerks his hand away in pain. The flesh of his hand burns from just a single touch.

"Does it hurt?" Loki mirrors his brothers question, but he can't mimic the feeling.

"Slightly, nothing that won't heal." Thor replies eyes scanning over his hand. "Would you be kind enough to change your form?"

Loki snarls, "Why does my true form disgust you Thor?" his words are coated in anger.

"I did not say that, brother, it would make it easier to release your bindings."

"Why are you here?" Loki asks, blue giving way to pale flesh.

"Do I need a reason to come visit you?" Thor laughs, hands fiddling with the bindings.

"I see you still make it a habit to ignore questions..."

"No, that is more your habit than mine." Thor says finally sliding the key into the latch. "Besides like I said I merely came to see you."

Loki closes his mouth around the his next retort, settling instead to groan as his wrists are finally released.

"Move them slowly, bro—I am not an imbecile." Loki grinds out between clenched teeth, rotating his shoulders.

Thor nods, "It was not a question of your intelligence Loki, why must you always act in such a manner?"

Loki turn his head, face close enough to Thor's to bump noses. "Act like what exactly?"

Thor takes a step back, almost slipping on the damp floor, "As if everything I say is somehow a personal attack on you."

Loki smirks, "Usually is 'brother'." closing his eyes he sighs, "Now why exactly are you still here?"

"Is it that hard for you to see me Loki?"

"Not at all, it is a delight..." sarcasm is something he knows well, "and yet I still find myself wondering why you are."

"Forget it, brother, can you heal your wounds?" Thor asks, eyes looking around the room.

"Yes, if I were not …. " Loki waves his arms, "In the tomb."

Thor thinks it over mouth opening and closing several times; before finally speaking. "It is not my fault you are here."

"I didn't allude to that, but now that you said it, Thor." Loki stalks closer to his brother, bringing their faces closer, "Yet, the fault is yours just the same." Leaning in further he presses his hands against Thor's chest, " Do not think me foolish enough to just forgive the utter humiliation you put me though."

Thor pushes Loki back, "Do not put shift blame Loki. I did what had to be done, you had to be stopped."

Loki looks up from the floor, inspecting invisible dirt under his nails, "Yes, always to the rescue."

Thor extends a hand only to have it smack away, "You do always seem to need rescuing."

Loki stands up, brushing off his pant legs, before sneering in Thor's direction. "That brings us back to the why in creation are you here?"

Thor shakes his head, "I did not come to argue with you brother, only to get answers." says before shrugging and walking to lean against the door.

"That would be nice would it not." Loki rolls his eyes mirroring his brothers position on the opposite wall. "I would however make a deal."

Thor sighs and turns to the door, "Yes and as much as I love you, Loki, a deal with you seems to always end in disaster for me."

Loki jerks forward, 'I can not let him leave, that would ruin my fun.' Loki laughs before gritting his teeth and throwing his arms around Thor. "P-please do not leave me here, brother, I can not endure another day of this torment. Would you see me dead?" He smiles wide against his brothers back as Thor's shoulder stiffen, whole body going taunt. 'well if one is to play a part one must look it.' He quickly plays innocent when his brother turns, eyes wet with fake tears.

"You know what you must do."

"Yes, Thor, I do. I must pay for my crimes." Loki mutters voice filled with fake emotion, 'oh this was going to be the greatest trick ever! Given everything goes according to the playbook.' Loki cast's his glance to the floor steeling his nerves before meeting his brothers eyes.

"I am sorry...sorry for letting you down big brother."

Thor smiles pulling his brother closer, "That's a start, I find myself hard pressed to believe your apology."

"Then leave me here, and see me seal here for all eternity for my sins." Loki asks voice rough, even he shivers at the idea.

"No, that I will not see, I will not let you rot in this vault."

"Then lead the way?" Loki utters words filled with hope.

"I can not let you leave with out following the laws, Loki, you know this."

Loki curses, "Always the dutiful son, Thor, do you not think for yourself?"

"What are you playing?" Thor asks recoiling from his brother, "Do you not see the venom in your words?"

"I play at nothing, and yes, I do." Loki bites out, some part of him missing the warmth of his brothers arms. "Words are my worth."

"Then you are foolish." Thor pulls the door open, "I shall return later maybe to free you from this prison."

"Wait!" Loki yells his only answer the slam of the door. 'Even I can only tolerate so much.' Loki growls, before sliding down the door.


End file.
